I want your lips
by Boone-spn
Summary: Castiel comienza a sentir, desea a Dean pero se debate entre ser fiel a sus principios o dejarse llevar por el deseo de tocar esos labios que lo queman de pasion.


Titulo: I want your lips*  
Autora: Boone  
Rate: NC-18  
Pairing: Castiel/Dean  
Estado: Oneshot (terminado)  
Advertencias: Perversión de un ángel...  
Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen y no obtengo beneficio económico alguno con esto.

(*referecia a la canción de George Mishael "I want your sex")

**I want your lips**

Sentir es tan extraño... sentir por primera vez... tan confuso y desconcertante... y todo por sus labios... Tengo que parar de pensar en todo esto y centrarme en lo que realmente es importante... soy un ángel y no quiero caer como lo hizo Anna... no quiero sentir porque eso es lo me lleva a la duda. Pero desgraciadamente ya siento... y ya dudo...

Desde aquel día en que le besé no he podido parar de pensar en esos labios, tan gruesos y suaves... Me maldigo por eso pues la lujuria es un pecado... pero es lo único que siento al pensar en lo mucho que deseo sus labios... es como si mi cuerpo se encendiera y dejara de razonar... odio sentirme así, detesto sentirme humano.

Camino lentamente hasta el motel de turno y me siento en un banco cercano. Intento relajarme y calmarme... desde que me fui de la habitación del hospital no he vuelto a verlo, desde que le besé... y todo en lo que creía y a lo que me aferraba se hundió bajo mis pies. Todo por un simple beso... sólo un roce suave y todo este remolino de sentimientos comenzó a inundarme...

Me levanto y pico a la puerta. Abre Sam y me dice que pase, que él ya se va... huele a demonio... cada día esta más cerca de caer al lado oscuro, cosa que Dean tendría que evitar a toda costa, pero parece perdido. Está encima de la cama, estirado, mirando al techo... Los ojos abiertos pero sin mirar a un punto fijo... como si estuviera reflexionando... mis ojos se pasean por su cara posándose finalmente sobre esos labios que me han estado atormentando estos últimos días.

-Hola Dean... –hablo despacio, con un tono calmado pero mi cuerpo se estremece cuando posa sus ojos sobre mí con un aire confundido...

-Hola Cas –dice desperezándose y sentándose al borde de la cama. Se lame los labios y noto como mi pulso se acelera- ¿Qué pasa?

-Quería ver qué tal estabas después de ya sabes... lo que pasó... todo lo de Alastair y eso... –digo, realmente me preocupa como podría sentirse y eso me desconcierta... porque ahora puedo entender su punto de vista... puedo imaginarme en su lugar y sé que la situación es muy dura para él...

-Estoy perfectamente... no tenías que haberte molestado... –dice secamente, parece molesto.

-Dean lo siento... de verdad... siento que tuvieras que entrar ahí y hacer esas cosas... ya te dije que "hubiera dado lo que fuera para que no tuvieras que hacerlo"... –dijo bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo avergonzado... esa frase me salió como algo natural... de verdad habría dado lo que fuera por no tener que verle sufrir de ese modo... me rompió el alma verlo entrar en esa habitación...

-¡Tener! ¡Deber! ¿Es que no puedes hablar de otro modo? Todo se reduce a esas estúpidas órdenes... –dice levantándose molesto y acercándose a mí. Me da un golpe en el hombro para que me dé cuenta de que está delante de mí y levanto la cabeza.

Estamos demasiado cerca y muerdo mis labios intentando no pensar en ello pero vuelvo a fracasar, bajo la mirada lentamente y miro sus labios moverse mientras me habla... es algo hipnótico... Intento concentrarme en lo que dice pero soy incapaz, paso la lengua por mis labios humedeciéndolos... esa cercanía me recuerda al hospital.

Él estaba en la camilla, tumbado y dormido... con la cara magullada y los labios resecos y entreabiertos. Hasta de ese modo me parecían bellos. Le pasé una mano por el pelo preocupado. Sam me había dicho que entrara, que hiciera un milagro... pero yo no podía hacer nada por él... los médicos ya habían dicho que pronto despertaría, que estaba bien pero tenía algunas heridas graves que tardarían en curarse.

Al pensar en eso miro hacia arriba y veo el pequeño corte que tiene en la mejilla, que días atrás medía varios centímetros más y sangraba profusamente. Dean grita algo y al ver que no respondo se va a la nevera y saca una cerveza.

Vuelvo a perderme en mis pensamientos. Después de tocarle el pelo fui bajando mi mano por su cara acariciando ese corte en la mejilla que ahora ya parecía solo un rasguño. Mis dedos se posaron finalmente sobre los magullados labios, los acaricié con el pulgar suspirando al notar que aún así eran cálidos. Separé mi mano y me llevé los dedos a los labios, dándole vueltas a aquello que ya hacía algún tiempo que quería hacer.

Finalmente me incliné sobre él y tras lamer mis labios los posé en los suyos. Me estremecí y los presioné con un poco más de fuerza dejándome llevar por ese instinto y lamiéndolos con lentitud. Me separé de repente y me regañé mentalmente por lo que acababa de hacer. Repitiéndome una y otra vez que eso era pecado. Me senté en la silla y respiré hondo rezando para no perder las alas por ese acto tan vergonzoso. Entonces fue cuando Dean abrió los ojos y me miró con cansancio preguntándome si él había sido el causante de todo...

-Eh... responde... tierra llamando a Cas... –dice Dean bebiendo otro sorbo de su cerveza y riendo- tío... te habías quedado parado...

-Lo siento... yo sólo...

-Eh... ¿Ahora por qué te disculpas? Para de hacerlo... es de lo más molesto... –dice pasándome una cerveza. Le miro desconcertado y doy un paso atrás.

-Los ángeles no pueden beber... es la ley... –le digo confundido. Él sonríe y se sienta en la cama.

-Y las leyes están para romperse... -dice con naturalidad. Abre la otra botella y palmea la cama para que me siente a su lado.

-No para los ángeles... –digo sintiendo que estoy diciendo una mentira, pues yo ya las he roto... las rompí en el instante que comencé a sentir... en el momento en que mis labios rozaron los suyos. Así que no se porqué estúpida razón mi mano agarra la cerveza rozando sus dedos y mi corazón se acelera. Respiro hondo y miro la botella para no pensar en que nuestros hombros y muslos se están rozando... y eso está haciendo que se me erice la piel.

-Bebe hombre... la experiencia me dice que por mucho que digan que Dios es omnipresente él no puede estar en todas partes... sino estoy seguro de que no me hubieras sacado del infierno... no soy lo que se dice un santo... –comenta riendo y pegando otro sorbo. Le imito y noto ese líquido extraño descender por mi garganta dejando un suave rastro ligeramente amargo, cosa que me hace poner una mueca. Dean se ríe.

-Pero ten en cuenta que Dios no aplica las mismas leyes a hombres y ángeles... vosotros tenéis algo muy importante que ningún ángel tiene ni tendrá: tenéis la elección de creer o no creer... se os da libertad de pensamiento, de elección... podéis decidir. Cosa que a nosotros no y... –paro en seco... no quiero ir más allá... si lo hago estoy seguro de acabar blasfemando.

-¿Y? –pregunta Dean curioso mirándome. Yo disimulo y pego otro sorbo. Esta vez ya no me quema tanto, es hasta agradable...

-Nada... –digo pasándome la mano por la cara. Tengo que irme o acabaré haciendo una locura.

-Pareces preocupado... ¿pasa algo, Cas? –dice con voz dulce. Giro la cara hacia él y me mira interrogante.

-No es nada... sólo... –suspiro recordando las preguntas de mis superiores acerca de mis sentimientos por Dean... de mi proximidad hacia él- nada.

Dean me mira como si intentara leerme la mente. Noto su respiración en los labios, demasiado cerca, demasiado cálida. Mi cuerpo se estremece y noto un leve rubor en las mejillas. Dean me pone una mano en la frente y le miro extrañado.

-Tal vez tengas fiebre... estás ardiendo...

-Las enfermedades humanas no me afectan... –digo apartándome un poco para que quite su mano de mi frente, que en cuanto lo hace la siento fría.

-Pero estás en un cuerpo humano. Deberían afectarte del mismo modo... –dice curioso.

-Pero no es así... mi cuerpo no puede enfermar... no se cómo explicártelo pero es algo así como que mi naturaleza divina impide que ninguna enfermedad me afecte –digo tratando de expresarme correctamente. La cerveza ya está por la mitad y creo que estoy hablando demasiado pero no me importa, me siento muy cómodo hablando con él... compartiendo un poco de tiempo con el hombre al que saqué del infierno... aquel por el cual perder las alas por pecar no parece un castigo tan malo... Sacudo mi cabeza, no puedo pensar en eso.

-¿Es por eso por lo que los ángeles no podéis sentir? ¿También es por esa "cosa" divina? –me pregunta apoyando la botella de cerveza vacía en sus labios. Me remuevo inquieto... es una pregunta que no sé cómo responder.

-En realidad no creo que tenga nada que ver... y bueno... la verdad es que hasta hace nada te hubiera dicho que sí con los ojos cerrados... pero ya no estoy seguro de nada Dean... –vuelvo a beber, dejando la botella casi vacía- Hace semanas te hubiera dicho que sí, que no podemos sentir por esa razón. Pero ahora ni siquiera estoy seguro de que los ángeles no podamos sentir ¿me entiendes? ¡Es muy confuso! –digo un poco más alto de lo normal pasándome una mano por la cara y apartando un mechón de pelo que cae sobre mis ojos.

-Cas... relájate... –me dice pasándome un brazo por los hombros y meneándome un poco- ¿Estás intentando decir que puedes sentir?

-Algo así... me siento confundido... no se que me está pasando... –digo dejando la cerveza sobre la roída mesilla de noche, Dean me da la suya y la dejo en el mismo lugar. Respiro profundamente y dejo ir el aire de golpe tratando de calmarme porque su brazo esta rodeándome los hombros y me siento extraño.

Me levanto y digo que me tengo que ir. Que me necesitan. Pero Dean me agarra del brazo y me pide que me quede un poco más con él... Intento despegar su mano de mi brazo pero giro en la dirección equivocada y tropiezo con sus piernas, que se enredan con las mías y caemos al suelo. Su cara esta otra vez demasiado cerca... sus labios prácticamente rozándome la comisura de la boca... Levanto un poco la cabeza y la giro, besándole sin poder evitarlo.

Noto cómo se tensa bajo mi cuerpo. Pero una vez pasados los primeros segundos de desconcierto mueve los labios contra los míos agarrándome el cuello y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo. Eso me produce un cosquilleo muy placentero. Él abre la boca y lame mis labios colando la lengua entre ellos. Un espasmo sacude mi cuerpo y me hace abrir la boca. Dean aprovecha ese momento para colar la lengua dentro y recorrer mi boca rozando su lengua contra la mía.

Me separo y me levanto mirándolo con miedo. Se levanta y se acerca a mí pero temo que quiera volver a besarme y salgo por la puerta, porque no creo que pueda controlarme si vuelve a hacerlo. Cuando él da un paso hacia afuera yo ya no estoy.

Lamo mis labios notando aún su sabor en ellos. ¿Cómo he podido hacer eso? Está mal... seguro que por esta ya si que pierdo las alas... Me dejo caer en un callejón oscuro a pocos kilómetros del motel sin ser visto. Mi cuerpo aún está temblando, me abrazo con los brazos pero no tiemblo de frío, pues arroparme no me hace ningún efecto. Noto un cosquilleo extraño entre las piernas. Acerco mi mano y noto un bulto en los pantalones, la caricia me hace estremecer y gemir.

No se que hacer estoy desconcertado... por qué me esta pasando eso... ¿por qué esa parte de mi anatomía esta creciendo de ese modo? No es que no sepa qué es una erección... lo sé, llevo protegiendo humanos desde siempre, pero no se porqué me esta pasando esto justo ahora y con él. El recuerdo de la lengua de Dean en mi boca me hace reprimir otro gemido y respirar más acelerado de lo normal. Decido esperar un rato antes de salir así a la calle.

****************

Hace ya varios días del beso en el motel y todavía nadie ha bajado a advertirme o cuestionarme sobre lo que hice... se supone que tendrían que haberme reclamado arriba y haberme juzgado por lo que he hecho pero no ha ocurrido nada... absolutamente nada. Y eso es muy desconcertante, tal vez por la guerra o tal vez por otros motivos puede que no estén vigilando.

Un ruido a mi espalda, entre los árboles del parque, me alerta. Anna ha acudido a mi llamada. Me levanto del banco y me saluda, me pregunta sobre lo que me ha hecho llamarla.

-Estoy confundido... no se qué debo hacer... –le confieso sentándome. Ella se sienta a mi lado y pone su mano sobre la mía.

-No soy quién para decirte qué debes hacer Castiel... las cosas no van a volver a ser como antes... tenéis órdenes de matarme, soy una desertora –dice retirando la mano y mirándome arrepentida.

-Lo se pero eres la única persona a la que puedo pedir consejo... tengo dudas...

- ¿Qué te ocurre?

-Algo está mal allí arriba... lo siento dentro de mí... –respiro lentamente y la miro- He pecado y no he sido castigado por ello... y tengo miedo... –confieso mordiendo mi labio y mirando al suelo.

-Sí... yo también puedo sentir que algo no va bien -dice levantando la mirada- Pero... ¿qué quieres decir con que has pecado? –pregunta mirándome confundida.

-Sentí deseo Anna, he comenzado a sentir emociones humanas. Era un sentimiento demasiado fuerte... no pude controlarlo...

-Lo sé... yo también lo sentí ¿recuerdas? Cuando... caí... –dice tratando de hacerme entender que sabe de qué le estoy hablando.

-Por eso te pido consejo... Pero mi caso es distinto, tu habías caído, eras humana, yo no, he pecado como ángel. Siento cosas... y me perturban. No entiendo porqué me pasa esto... porqué nadie parece haberse percatado de mi falta... –digo preocupado. Algo malo tiene que haber pasado allí arriba para que no se me haya castigado. Además siento la necesidad de volver a verle... y volver a besarle una y otra vez...

-Si me dijeras qué es lo que has hecho podría darte consejo, pero no puedo darte un buen consejo a ciegas...

-He besado a Dean... –confieso, rezando por que Anna pueda ayudarme, ya que es la única persona a la que puedo contárselo. Anna me mira sorprendida, sin creer lo que acabo de confesarle. Pero al ver seriedad en mi cara suspira y baja la cabeza.

-No se que decirte Cas... sé lo que sientes y es algo difícil de llevar, es extraño y desconcertante... entiendo que estés así, pero si no te han dicho nada a lo mejor es que no les importa que lo hayas hecho... o no lo han visto. Ten en cuenta que estamos en medio de una guerra, no pueden estar con los ojos puestos en todas partes –dice con calma mirándome- Recuerda que yo también cometí pecado cuando fui humana... y que yo sepa no se han enterado de ello.

-Pero sentí deseo... y.... –digo con la voz rota.

-Cas... –interrumpe- si es por una cuestión moral, en las leyes no dice nada sobre... ya sabes, el sexo – noto como mi cara enrojece por momentos y trago nerviosamente.

-Pero aunque no lo diga ambos sabemos que es un pecado... la lujuria la... –inspiro y expiro tratando de relajarme- la sodomía, son pecados.

-Cas... Sinceramente no se porqué nadie te ha hecho llamar pero sólo te digo que las leyes no contemplan como pecado las relaciones entre ángeles y humanos... tal vez porque nunca han ocurrido con anterioridad que se sepa, pero tal vez no te hayan llamado porque están tan ocupados con su guerra que no pueden verlo todo... –dice levantándose y poniendo una mano sobre mi hombro- Cas... sigue a tus sentimientos, haz lo que creas que está bien. Sigue el camino que tú creas correcto... –dice mientras comienza a andar hacia el bosque- Seguro que lo haces bien. Adiós.

Vuelvo a estar solo sentado en el banco de madera con las dudas asaltándome de nuevo. Se que tal vez no estén vigilando, se que tal vez estén muy ocupados con su guerra y se que puedo ocultarme de ellos pero... tanto tiempo evitando la "desobediencia", tanto tiempo siguiendo las normas... y sólo por sus labios siento la necesidad de pecar.

Lo que siento es demasiado fuerte... no puedo evitar desearle. Quiero creer que en realidad no nos vigilan y solo es una estrategia de control porque no creo que fueran a entender lo que estoy a punto de hacer. Necesito besar esos labios de nuevo, tocarle, sentir su piel. Me hizo sentir tantas cosas, me sentí tan bien, mi cuerpo tan caliente... me sentí humano y por un momento no lo odié, me gustó la sensación de sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo y su lengua colándose en mi boca...

*****************

Ya es oscuro. Miro por la ventana y veo a Dean estirado en la cama. Respiro sintiendo como las dudas me asaltan de nuevo y por un momento estoy a punto de echarme atrás. Aparezco en la habitación y me siento en la cama junto a Dean, que está dormido. Respira agitadamente y se mueve un poco. Acerco mi mano a su frente, que está fría, e intento calmarlo, hacerle notar que hay alguien a su lado.

Se remueve un poco y abre los ojos de repente incorporándose y gritando. Me mira a los ojos y apoya su frente en mi pecho jadeando y temblando.

-¿Pesadillas? -le pregunto pasándole una mano por la espalda intentando calmarlo. Él no responde, simplemente asiente y agarra las solapas de mi gabardina, intentando dejar de temblar, y se separa.

-Ya se ha ido otra vez... -dice con amargura sentándose a mi lado mirando la cama vacía de su hermano- Sam no está en su cama... siempre se va cuando estoy durmiendo a follar con esa puta demoníaca suya... y cree que no me doy cuenta –dice con amargura en la voz- ¿Sabes que, Cas? Aunque Alastair haya muerto sigo teniendo pesadillas cada noche con las torturas a las que me sometía día a día... y sigo recordando todas las torturas que llevé a cabo -dice escondiendo la cara tras sus manos- todas y cada una de las almas que torturé hasta la locura, todo el dolor que infringí, toda la sangre que derramé... todo eso me hace imposible dormir por las noches...

Le hago levantar la cara y lo miro fijamente. Se que se siente mal, sólo y con un peso demasiado grande sobre los hombros pero no está solo... yo estoy con él. Me paso la lengua por los labios y le agarro la nuca acercándolo un poco. Sonríe y atrapa mis labios entre los suyos, mordisqueando.

-No pensé que tardarías tanto en volver... –dice muy cerca de mi oreja, luego comienza a dar lamidas por mi cuello. Me estremezco y presiono su nuca para tratar de acercarlo más a mi cuello. Me gusta como se nota su lengua caliente recorriéndolo, subiendo por mi mandíbula hasta llegar a los labios.

Ya no importa nada, sólo ese calor inundando mi cuerpo y sus labios sobre los míos. Esos labios que lo empezaron todo... que me han llevado de cabeza al pecado, cosa que agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi ser... porqué sin él no habría podido descubrir esto, estas sensaciones que se acumulan en mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer.

Gimo cuando su mano frota con ímpetu haciendo crecer eso que está entre mis piernas. Me agarro a sus hombros y pego mi boca a su cuello, notando como el pulso se le acelera. Creo que esto debería ser obligatorio para todos los ángeles... así entenderían porqué los humanos se buscan unos a otros, cosa que yo mismo no entendía hace algunas semanas. Sus manos se deslizan a mis caderas y me hacen levantarme y colocarme sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado. El corazón se me va a salir del pecho. Noto su erección contra la mía rozándose y creciendo dentro de los pantalones.

Sus manos trepan por mi pecho y me quitan la corbata, lanzándola al suelo y comenzando a desabrochar mi camisa. Siento que mi cara enrojece por la vergüenza de mostrarme desnudo delante de él pero contradictoriamente también me gusta. Siento frío cuando se deshace de mi gabardina y mi camisa, pero sus manos me recorren la espalda haciéndome entrar en calor. Manteniendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello comienzo a quitarle la cazadora de cuero y me separo cuando estiro hacia arriba su camisa. Le miro a los ojos y me sonríe cogiendo mis manos y poniéndolas sobre su pecho. Me muerdo el labio, divertido, al darme cuenta de que mientras él recorría mi cuerpo con sus manos yo simplemente lo disfrutaba sin devolverle el gesto.

Me acerco a su cara y le beso, esta vez ya con lengua. Ya no me parece tan extraño, tan perturbador. Me gusta, me dedico a rozar mi lengua contra la suya mientras mis manos viajan por su pecho y se dedican a acariciar sus pezones, que se ponen duros con mis caricias.

Dean gime y eso me excita, me gusta oír que responde a mis caricias. Me agarra las caderas y hace suaves movimientos con las suyas, haciendo que se rocen nuestras entrepiernas y me ponga más duro todavía. Gimo al notar sus manos sobre mi erección, bajan la cremallera y una de ellas se cuela bajo mi ropa interior. Las caricias me hacen enloquecer, son lentas al principio pero poco después se aceleran hasta alcanzar un ritmo que me hace curvar los dedos de los pies. Intento coger aire pero mis pulmones no me lo permiten, todo mi cuerpo esta tenso, excitado por sus caricias, y lo único que puedo hacer es besarle de nuevo y arañar su espalda mientras muevo las caderas contra su mano.

Me hace levantar, y me quedo allí de pie sin saber que hacer. Pronto se deshace de su ropa y luego de la mía y me vuelve a colocar sobre él, exactamente como antes. Me mira dudoso de qué hacer pero pronto su cara se ilumina con una sonrisa y coge ambas erecciones con la mano y comienza a acariciarlas a la vez. El roce de mi polla con la suya me hace estremecerme y gimotear contra su cuello. Cierro mis ojos y disfruto de las sacudidas que recorren mi cuerpo. Antes, esto me hubiera parecido feo, horrendo, asqueroso, repugnante... y hubiera podido seguir citando adjetivos. Pero ahora me siento caliente, excitado, con la polla a punto de explotar de lo dura que está, y esto me parece de todo menos asqueroso... es increíble. Dean sigue acariciándome, subiendo y bajando la mano, haciendo que nuestras pollas se rocen y mi cuerpo tiemble.

Al mirar hacia abajo veo una fina capa de líquido que cubre la cabeza de nuestras erecciones. Pongo un dedo sobre la de Dean y lo veo cerrar los ojos y gemir, al hacerlo de nuevo coloco la palma de mi mano sobre ambas y comienzo a frotar provocando que los dos jadeemos contra la boca del otro.

Presiono mis labios contra los suyos pero esto ya no son besos, nos mordemos y chupamos los labios con desespero, tratando de ahogar nuestros gemidos. Todo mi cuerpo entero tiembla y noto mi vientre tenso. Lloriqueo al notar un dedo de Dean acariciando mi entrada y muevo las caderas contra él. Un placer inmenso recorre mi cuerpo desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Dean me mira pero lo veo vidrioso y desenfocado.

-Córrete Cas. Déjate ir –me susurra contra el cuello dando suaves besos.

Comienza a lamerlo y a dar fuertes mordiscos que me erizan la piel. Entonces es cuando ya no aguanto más y estiro el cuello, arqueando la espalda y gimoteando por todo lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Después de varias sacudidas veo como mi mano se llena de un líquido blanquinoso y la presión disminuye. Apoyo la frente en el hombro de Dean y lo agarro de la espalda. Él me abraza por la cintura evitando así que caiga hacia atrás. Intento respirar más pausadamente y controlar los latidos de mi corazón, desbocado.

Me estira en la cama, se pone encima, sonriendo y me besa de nuevo. Con calma. Noto mi que corazón, que estaba martilleando en mi pecho con fuerza, está empezando a calmarse gracias a las suaves caricias de Dean. Pasea su mano tranquilamente por mi costado y mi cadera.

Me giro y me pongo encima de él, sentado sobre sus muslos, y tomo su polla con mi mano. La comienzo a acariciar tal y como él me ha echo antes. Verlo retorcerse debajo de mí me enciende de mala manera, al igual que el roce de su piel en mi mano. Lo veo agarrarme la mano y llevarla a su boca. Me lame los dedos, succionando, acariciándolos con sus labios, brillantes por la saliva... gimo al imaginarlos en otro lugar...

-Mételos... –jadea. Yo lo miro interrogante, pero él los lleva a su entrada como respuesta- Ahí dentro... –añade deslizando mis dedos entre sus nalgas. Trago saliva y lo miro fijamente... Los deslizo y trazo círculos alrededor, como el ha hecho antes conmigo. Desliza su mano hasta su polla y comienza a masturbarse urgiéndome que meta al menos uno. Yo lo hago y me estremezco al notar ese músculo rodeándome, está muy caliente y muy suave. Dean ronronea y mueve las piernas, abriéndolas para dejarme sitio. Me echo un poco hacia atrás, sentándome en el hueco que ha dejado y muevo el dedo un poco, hacia dentro y hacia fuera provocando que gima y mueva las caderas hacia mí.

-Dean... –susurro con la voz ronca. Se estremece y me mira: ojos vidriosos, mejillas sonrojadas y... lo que me vuelve loco... sus labios hinchados y rojos, me mira con la boca abierta tratando de respirar- Dean... –repito presionando con otro dedo más.

Él me coge de la muñeca y se incorpora. Me besa y noto uno de sus dedos presionando junto al mío. Lo mete y comienza a rozarlo contra dos de los míos que ya están dentro. Noto mi cabeza nublada, no puedo pensar con claridad, sólo fascinarme por el roce de sus labios en mi mandíbula y mis dedos rozándole por dentro.

-Cas... ya está... sácalos... –me dice sacando el suyo. Saco los dedos y veo como se separa y se coloca de rodillas frente a mí- ¿Quieres? –me pregunta sentándose sobre mi regazo y llevando mi polla hasta su entrada. Yo no me veo capaz de responder a esa pregunta porqué ni siquiera yo se la respuesta. Simplemente le beso y dejo la elección en sus manos. Noto la punta de mi polla rozar su entrada y gimo contra su boca. Lo agarro de la cintura y apoyo la cabeza contra su cuello gimiendo más fuerte cuando comienza a bajar lentamente, haciéndome entrar en su cuerpo. Me siento rodeado de un calor intoxicante, una presión deliciosa se cierra sobre mi polla haciéndome temblar.

Dean me agarra de la nuca y me muerde la boca, literalmente, muerde mis labios y los chupa a la vez que comienza a subir lentamente y se deja caer sobre mí. Así una y otra vez hasta que pone las manos sobre mis hombros y comienza a montarme más rápido y más rudo. Muerdo su cuello intentando ahogar mis gemidos pero todo es demasiado para mí. Es demasiado...

-Dean... ¡Dean! –grito mordiéndole el hombro cuando baja de golpe. Siento todo mi cuerpo vibrar y él me susurra cosas al oído. Cosas que sonrojarían al mismísimo diablo.

-¿Vas correrte ya, Cas? –pregunta con tono burlón acariciándome el cuello mientras se queda quieto un momento, manteniéndome totalmente dentro. Un lloriqueo por mi parte le indica que así es... no puedo más... lo necesito...

Inicia un ritmo rápido, y se empala con dureza gimiendo fuerte cada vez que baja. Unos segundos más tarde todo su cuerpo se tensa y sus músculos me aprietan realmente fuerte. Aprieto su cintura y noto como varios espasmos recorren mi cuerpo antes de correrme gimiendo su nombre. Dean tiembla y se corre también apoyando su cabeza sobre la mía. Levanto la cara para mirarlo y me acaricia los labios antes de besarme suavemente. Se levanta dejando ir un suspiro y me tumba en la cama, abrazándose a mí.

-Gracias Cas... –me dije antes de taparnos con las mantas.

-¿Gracias? –pregunto sin entender a dónde quiere llegar.

-Por quedarte conmigo y no dejarme solo... no quiero estar solo.... –me dice escondiendo la cara en mi cuello.

- Dean... –me separo un poco para ver su cara- No estás solo... tienes a tu hermano... y... me tienes a mí. No tienes porqué cargar todo este peso en tus hombros, estoy contigo –le afirmé antes de besarlo de nuevo.

Sea lo que sea lo que me ha echo sentir... sea cual sea el motivo por el que no me vigilan... se que seguiré a su lado pase lo que pase... hasta que la tierra tiemble y se rompa bajo mis pies... porque aunque no conozco el porqué de todas las cosas se qué es lo que ha provocado todo esto... sus labios... sus besos... él.

**FIN**


End file.
